


Double Trouble

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, birthday boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu sends Mako an…interesting birthday gift. Post Book 4. Makorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Title:**  Double Trouble

 **Rating:**  T

 **Word Count:**  ~850

 **Summary:** Wu sends Mako an…interesting birthday gift. Post Book 4. Makorra.

 **Author Note:**  Not quite a crack fic, but I needed something silly.

.

.

"Phone call for you," Jinora tapped Korra gently on the shoulder, rousing her from her meditation. "It's Mako, he said it's urgent."

Korra stood and began to jog inside, the cool breeze off Yue Bay brushing along her exposed skin raising goose bumps in its wake. She barely noticed the strong chill when she was deep in meditation. She was simply killing time though; a few members of the new elected Earth Nation government were slated to arrive in the hour.

Of course, the timing couldn't have been worse. Today was Mako's twenty-fourth birthday. They had planned to take the entire day off together just to spend with one another, most likely in bed. But they had planned a big dinner (much to Mako's displeasure who didn't want the fuss) at Narook's Noodles for friends and family. The meeting had come up after he had already requested off, so Mako was enjoying a quiet day at home.

"Mako?" Korra pressed the receiver to her ear.

"Korra, thank the Spirits…" he was agitated.

"What is it?"

"I need you to come home.  _Now_ ," he hissed as if he were afraid of being overheard.

"Mako, what's wrong?"

"I-It's…it's an emergency. I need you here as soon as you can—"

"I'll be right there."

She let the receiver fall, not even bothering to place it back into the cradle. Meeting be damned; Mako was in danger.

Korra burst outside and sprinted to the edge of the island, leaping from the rocky cliffs with a faith that only came from years of practice. She bended the water so it meter her halfway as she dove, a vortex of water swirling around her body as she propelled herself towards Republic City. When her body shot from the water, she hit the ground running. For the briefest of moments, she wished that she had the presence of mind to grab her air glider as her feet pounded on the pavement. But luckily, their apartment was only a few blocks from the bay.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she took the stairs two at a time until she reached the fourth floor, skidding around the corner until she reached their door at the end.

Their apartment unlocked when she pressed her shoulder against the door, bursting through the entrance, her body coiled and ready to fight at the first sight of danger.

"Mako?" Her stance relaxed when she saw him in once piece.

He leaned against the way, face pressed into his hands. "Spirits, Korra…I swear I didn't do this."

"What is it?" She placed a hand on his arm.

"Please don't be mad," he grabbed her by the biceps, his expression panicked. "I asked them to leave but they wouldn't and I showed them my badge. Korra, please don't kill me—"

"Mako! What is it?"

The firebender pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned to the living room down the narrow entry hall.

Korra braced herself for whatever destruction Mako was talking about with a deep breath before leading him down the hall. What on earth could have him so panicked?

Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Um…Mako?"

"…Yes."

"…Why are there two naked women on our couch?"

To be fair, they were only topless. Each had fair skin, one with brown hair and other with black.

Mako's face was redder than the time that her father had walked in on them kissing topless in her room at the South Pole. "I-It's…a birthday present from Wu." He grabbed a card off the coffee table, his eyes purposefully avoiding the girls as he handed the piece of paper to Korra.

" _Dearest Mako,_

_I realize that today is your birthday. Because you almost surely regret not letting me plan you a huge night out on the town and now have to settle for a boring gathering at some restaurant, I decided to send you an extra gift on your special, special day. Enjoy it Mako, do it for the ladies!_

_The fabulous,_

_Wu"_

Korra had to choke back laughter. Mako's utter embarrassment in the whole situation was something that she would never forget, his eyes trained at the floor directly in front of his feet. She had never been fond of the former king-to-be. This self-centeredness and taste for unnecessary opulence rubbed her the wrong way from their very first meeting. But this…despite being unexpected, it was completely within the realm of things that Wu would do.

"Mako, sweetie," she tried not to smile too broadly. "Did you ask them to leave?"

"Sorry Ms. Avatar," one of the girls spoke up. "We were told that we aren't allowed to leave until the birthday boy has been pleasured."

"Did you…" she giggled, "…not want to be  _pleasured_ Mako?"

He grumbled incoherently in response before mumbling vaguely in her direction, "Yes, but by you."

.

.

 **Author Note:** I have no idea how this ends so if you think you know, let me know.


End file.
